Never Mind The Past
by gnomesbeatfaeries
Summary: All of our favorite characters come together in a crossover with stargate! rating would be for minor cursing and gasp! happiness in the BSG world. Lee and Kara shipping, Sam and Jack a wee bit, too.
1. Crashdown

STARBUCK

Kara stared at the ground. How she had gotten pulled into this crazy-mission, she would never know. Luckily, this time she had crash-landed on a planet with a breathable atmosphere. Unluckily, she had landed in a forest so dense that there would be no way for a rescue mission to ever find her, even with a signal fire. Her only chance would be finding a way to a clearing of some sort. Kara would not let herself think about the other pilots who had been in the air with her- Apollo, Boomer, and Helo. They had been so short on pilots that even a cylon had been trusted with the post, albeight a cylon who had proved her loyalty to humanity many times. She could only hope the two raptor pilots had time to jump back for the sake of their three-year-old child. Apollo, on the other hand, could rot in hell.

_Flashback_

_"Kara, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Leah," Lee had started._

_"Girlfriend?" Kara had barely been able to choke out that one word._

_"Yah, we met a while ago…" But Lee had never finished. Kara walked out of the room, lost in her own thoughts and oblivious to him calling after her. _

_Of course he didn't love her; what could she offer him? His girlfriend was probably tall, and smart. He wouldn't have to explain politics to _her_. She probably had pretty long hair and had worn a dress for more than one time in her life. Kara engrossed herself in building a picture of Leah. She was from an upper-class family and had gone to a boarding school. Before the attacks, she hadn't even ever had a broken bone. _

_Despite her avoidance of Lee, the next day she had been all but forced to meet Leah. Long brown hair came to her waist, and the only thing Kara could think of was that it would be death on a battlestar. As soon as she could, Kara left the two alone. It was what was best for both of them._

_End Flashback_

* * *

COL. O'NEILL (two l's)

Jack was getting bored. They had gated to this planet because Daniel _thought_ he could see something poking out of the vegetation, but so far, no luck. While his genius 2IC did scans with some little gadget and Daniel picked through the plants looking for whatever he had seen, he and Teal'k were pretty much out of a job. That was, of course, until Daniel found something. It looked like the remains of a spaceship. The man they found huddled in the cockpit confirmed their suspicions, but beyond that seemed wary of them. He ate his food from what Jack supposed was a survival pack. After turning his back on the group he started fiddling around with something, then threw it away. Jack sighed. It would be a long day; Daniel had insisted that they look around for more ships. Despite the fact that the man wouldn't tell them anything, even he knew that no one traveled alone in space.

* * *

Apollo

Sometimes, life just sucks ass. I crash landed on a planet. The batteries are out in my radio/homing beacon. I'm still trying to decide if the people who found me are cylons. My new girl friend won't frak me because I said someone else's name the only time we DID frak. I have no idea where Starbuck is. Not to mention the fact that Starbuck hates me. Life has definitely taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

Starbuck

After half a day's trek Kara finally found some sunlight. Unfortunately, it was occupied. In the middle of the clearing was a great stone circle, and camped around it were people. One of them was the previously mention 'rot in hell' recipient. They didn't look to be hurting Lee, but if they WERE cylons then they could be using him as bait for me. Unluckily, for them, I wasn't too happy with Apollo at this time. Using the abandoned Viper as cover, I fired a few shots at the group. Apollo, the older man, and the woman immediately found cover, while the younger man hit the deck. The taller man took aim with his staff and fired.

"WHAT THE FRACK!" Where the Viper had been hit a molten hole formed, and the resulting heat left me cursing.

"Starbuck?" called a voice.

"Apollo?"

* * *

A/N- so, a new story from yours truly. i got the idea off one of the forums, they really are awesome. If you can't tell, i really, really need a beta for all my odd little person changes...so if you would like to volenteer please email me. next chapter will be on galactica! press the little purple button, you know you want to! it needs you... (in case your really slow anddon't get it i'm asking you to review!)


	2. Back Home And Beyond

-1Helo

Helo knew he was in deep shit when the Commander came to meet him when he got back.

"My son?" he asked.

"They were hit," started Helo, but at the Commader's crestfallen look he continued, "but I think they both made it to the planet safely. _At least pretty safely, _he thought to himself as the Commander started issuing orders for a recon mission. Helo had faith that if they were down there, they would be found.

"DADDY!" yelled the little bundle that was currently situated in his wife's arms. Luara Kara Agatho was currently three years old and obsessed with planes. "Was there fire?"

"No honey, I've told you, fire doesn't last long in space."

"It's because there's no oxygen in space, right daddy?." Originally, Helo had been taken aback by his daughter's strange intellectualism, but he slowly became used to it and he grew to love it.

"That's right honey." Just then Sharon came off the raptor, and they had a little family hug, but were interrupted as a new face walked onto the flight deck.

"Karl!" came a shrill voice, "what have you done with my man?"

Helo rolled his eyes. It was the brainless wonder (he and Starbuck had put it together all by themselves), Leah. No one, including the Commander, had any idea what-so-ever as to what Lee saw in her. Even though she was rather pretty, she had absolutely no brain function whatsoever. But she was Apollo's girl, and unfortunately everyone, had to respect her.

"Not me, the Cylons," sighed Helo. She _was _rather annoying. At this point Leah tried to steer him away from his wife, but Sharon would not allow it.

"I believe they were staking out this planet. But luckily neither Apollo nor Starbuck got hit directly, so they should both have been able to land."

Helo knew he had to be the luckiest man alive to have a wife like Sharon. She always knew exactly what to say.

"Starbuck was with him?" said Leah with more than a little hint of jealousy. In her opinion, Lee spent too much time with his Lead Pilot.

"Yeah, Kara was his wingman for the mission."

"Don't you mean wing woman?" deadpanned Leah.

"No, not really."

Starbuck

_Why me? Why do I get stuck with the man I've been trying to avoid? I think I might be cursed. _

Kara was huddled by the signal fire, desperately hoping for the rescue party to come soon and take her away from that _place._ She was still avoiding Lee, but now she also had to avoid the strangers who claimed to be from Earth. She didn't know what to do, or whether or not to believe them but she had complete faith that the Commander would know what to do.

Apollo

_Starbuck is avoiding me. _Apollo was certain of that now, he no longer needed to guess. She chose to sit downwind of the fire instead of next to him. _At first, Ie wondered if it might be because I never told her about Leah. That would be just like Kara. Of course, if she had just stuck around long enough, or even spent time with her, she would know that I'm not that into Leah. At least, the one time we did frak I was thinking of HER, which can't say much for Leah. Urgh. I don't know._

The Notebook Of Dr. Daniel Jackson

_They seem nice enough, and their culture is very interesting. A mix of Ancient Greek and modern technology. Maybe our world would be like that without the rise of the church._

_Despite the fact that the pilots seem very familiar with each other, the woman, Lt. Thrace, seems to be avoiding the man, Cpt. Adama. Its all very interesting._

The Laptop Of Cpt. Samantha Carter

_They think we are Cylons. Supposedly, Cylons are a race of machines that they created. The Cylons revolted, and attacked the Colonies rather like the Replicators. Also like the Replicators, the Cylons can take human appearance. But unlike the human form Replicators, these Cylons seem to be genetically altered humans, not machines that have a human form._

_Judging by the abandoned plane, I would say these people are ages in front of us; they could have a lot to offer. If we can convince them were not Cylons…

* * *

_

A/N- In case you can't tell, I'm a big Lee/Kara shipper…also maybe a little Sam/Jack action in here. I'm still thinking about the next chapter, but maybe differences resolved, MAYBE… review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!


	3. In The Past

_This means thoughts_

**This means flashback

* * *

**

Starbuck

_Somehow, despite my 'aviod Apollo at all costs' matra, I have ended up sleeping right next to him. _Kara loved watching Lee sleep. When he slept, all his stress seemed to leak away, and all his barriers came down.

**"Lee," Kara groaned. Trust her roommate to pick the one night that she actually needed sleep to fall asleep in her bottom bunk. Despite her prodding, he did not wake up. Kara looked at Lee's top bunk distastefully. As a child, her mother had once put her on the top shelf of a cabinet for a whole night while her father was at work. Even in her bottom bunk, she cracked the curtain open encase she had a nightmare. **

**Looking back at Lee, Kara could not help but to think that Apollo deserved a chance to get wasted. He had enough responsibilities: taking care of his brother, scaring potential suitors away from his mother, living up to his father's expectations. It was hard to be an Adama. But when he slept, Lee looked like he might have no cares in the world. His expression softened, and if you touched him, he sometimes smiled. The worry lines around his face smoothened. **

**Kara had no choice. She climbed into bed with Lee, but instead of pushing her out like she thought he would, Lee pulled her into his arms and sighed "Kara."**

_I might be an insomniac_. But Kara knew what the real problem was. She always had trouble sleeping during field postings, and this time was no different. If there was a problem, her brain could not just switch into sleep mode. It had started as a child when she would stay awake all night so her mother could not catch her unaware. Kara knew that the only way for her to fall asleep would be to crawl into bed with Apollo.

Just as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, Kara heard Lee mutter, "love 'yah, Kara." She stopped moving, but it was obvious that Lee was still asleep and would be for some time.

Apollo

Apollo woke up in his favorite way: with Kara in his arms. Without fail, she always managed to get him hard when she did this. He had always hoped that Kara would take care of it herself, but she never did. And then there was Zak. Lee looked down at Kara. She had loved Zak. He never had been able to burden her with his love, even before she met Zak.

**Lee had woken up with the worst headache he had ever had. Searching his mind, all Lee could come up with was vague memories of lots of booze. And Kara. Where had that come from? Lee was sure that he had not told Kara where he was going last night, but here she was, in his bed.**

**Lee looked around and realized that he was not in his bed, but Kara's. He must have passed out, and Kara had crawled into her bunk with him. Even his delightful hardness was not enough to cure his headache. **

**"Urghhhh." Lee groaned. Kara shot from the bed like a viper coming out of the 'shoots. At first, she seemed spooked, but when she saw how bad his hangover was, Kara had started preparing the asprin.**

Lee didn't want to burden Kara with his troubles, so he reluctantly shimmied out of the sleeping bag. On the other side of the fire, the 'earth men' (quotes because on is not from earth and another is a woman) were still sound asleep. Lee guessed they were used to sleeping all night, not in shifts. He started the fire and put some water on to boil for breakfast. Soon, dawn would come, and hopefully with it, rescue.

* * *

Wow! sorry for taking so long, everyone seems to really like this story! i had this written this weekend, but my beta hasn't gotten back to me, so its just going up now! for all you who asked for longer pov's, here it is, hope you like it! and for Helen Pattskyn, who asked me not to announce flashbacks, they arn't! yah! and, as always, reviews either inspire me to write more or give me a big head. But i still like them, so REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW... also, since i have plots to throw Dee, Anders, and Zak (for those of you AUists who like to believe he is still alive) out an airlock, neither of them will be making an appearence in this story, unless it is to get thrown out an airlock. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

michelle


	4. Through The Gate

Col. Jack O'Neill

Jack awoke to the sound of aircraft. Normally he would not find this disturbing, as he lived rather close to an air force base, but since he was currently on a planet lacking this technology, it was very. He woke everyone up with a quick call of 'incoming!' He looked through his binoculars and saw two ships fitting the pilots' description of a Cylon Raider. They were flying a grid pattern so Jack assumed they were a simple recon mission.

"The way I see it is you have two options," said Jack told his team's two new friends, "You can make a run for it and never hope of meeting us again, or you can come with us through the 'gate." At seeing the raider, they looked decidedly uneasy. While his team was packing the gear, the two pilots seemed to have a hasty, and rather heated, conference that ended with the two of them quickly packing and joining SG-1 for the quick hike back to the gate.

As soon as they got there, n over to the DHD and punched in the correct code. As the Stargate sprang to life, the look shared between the Colonials was downright amusing. The woman was impatiently waiting for her friend to stop ogling and go through. It seemed her patience with him ran thin, though, so she pushed him through. After a cute smile and wave, she entered herself. Jack and the rest of SG-1 followed.

Helo

The Commander had ordered that the Brainless Wonder be shipped back to Cloud Nine. The whole ship's IQ had been raised several points, because of it, and everyone was much happier. Now, all that needed to happen was for the Commander to OK a rescue mission and his day would be perfect. Helo had been able to convince himself that Starbuck and Apollo were fine and very much alive. He hadn't seen an explosion, and further examination of the DRADIS showed that both of them had plunged into the planet's breathable atmosphere. _Yeah, they were fine_ he thought to himself as he heard his name called from the other end of the corridor.

"Lieutenant Agathon!" called a voice from down the corridor. He turned around and saw the Commander walking towards him. Helo immediately stopped to wait. "Gaeta and I have looked through your DRADIS information, and agree that a rescue mission should be organized immediately. I want you to choose ten Viper pilots and one for yourself and get back to that planet. Mission briefing starts in an hour, so get those pilots together now." The two men walked in silence together for a few more seconds, and then the Commander turned off down another corridor. Helo quickly jogged down to the rec room where he knew he could find enough off-duty pilots to join him on the rescue op.

* * *

A/N- as always, dedicated to my beta, who is GOD! she found so many mistakes, and morphed this chapter so that it is so much better than i ever could have dreamed. much love! next chapter will be back to Starbuck and Apollo, so there that goes. To reviewers- if your gonna tell me you don't get this, than the least you could do is give me a sn. I have no problem sending you an email to explain it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

michelle


	5. Friend' Troubles

Apollo

_She pushed me through! We were the first Colonials to even see a Stargate, let alone go through one, and she PUSHED me through. What a very Starbuck thing to do_. Lee quickly snuck a look at Kara. He tried to convince himself it was just to see her reaction to the place. After all, _he _was okay, and she could usually handle anything he could. Thinking back to last night, Lee corrected himself: If Kara was still her old self, they could generally handle the same things. He knew that Kara had not been sleeping well at all lately. She woke up screaming in the middle of the night after a nightmare of some sort. He knew that Kara often had trouble sleeping when she got stressed, as they had often slept together before assessments at the Academy. Lee wished that him and his best friend were still on good terms because he wanted to be able to comfort her after one of those nightmares. But he wouldn't dare approach her now. Kara hated Leah and hated him for liking her, but he also knew that Kara had no feelings for him whatsoever. After all, she had slept with Baltar on Colonial Night, even when she knew he thought 'her bum knee looked good'. _Real smooth, Lee. _

They were walking down a ramp that led down form the Stargate. They were in a large room of some sort, with the gate taking up most of the room. Jack was saying something to a man who must have been his CO; Lee noted the aura of command about him. Kara must have noticed too and they both went into military mode and snapped to attention. The man introduced himself as a General Hammond and quickly explained what was going to happen within the next few hours.

They were quickly separated. Kara went with Carter, and he was taken with the male members of the team. They were taken to the infirmary, where Lee was checked out. Lee's thoughts again strayed to Kara. He knew that she had developed a new fear of hospitals. _Must have something to do with Caprica._ Lee scoffed at the thought of Kara actually talking to him about her time there. However, he was assured that Kara was ok, and that they were only getting a preliminary statement. As the Doctor came towards him with a very big needle, O'Neill asked, "So, Apollo, you seem worried 'bout Starbuck. Anything going on there?" Lee was sure that he only said it to distract him from the needle, but it still stuck a nerve. A very large nerve. Lee grimaced and Daniel correctly assumed that it had nothing to do with the fact that the doctor was now drawing his blood.

"That bad?" asked Daniel, with a look at O'Neill.

"Worse than you could possible imagine." _What the frack, maybe they can help_. And Lee launched into his whole Kara story. Flight school, where they were bunkmates and best friends, Zak, and then their two year hiatus, until meeting again on Galactica. The moon she crashed on, Colonial Day, Caprica, Kobol, Leah. He had always had a 'thing' from her, since the first moment they met.

**Lee had spent the night on the floor after being kicked out of his own bunk room. Technically, his bunkmates couldn't do that, but he would rather leave. They were all obsessed with booze, and the only reason any of them wanted to fly was for the groupies. **

**Just then, a loud bang came from several doors down.  
"GET THE FRAK OUT YOU ASSHOLES!" Several boys, still clad in their pajamas, ran out in the hall, clutching their bags. They took off down the corridor, and Lee could only hope that they were the year's first wash-outs. **

**"AND CLOSE THE FRAKKING DOOR!" yelled the same voice. Lee knew that they were too far gone to hear her, not to mention close the door, so Lee volunteered. _It's not like I have anything better to do._ **

**Lee stuck his head into the doorway before closing it. Cleaning up a floor covered in water, was a blond Lee had never seen. She was short and her blond hair was cut into a neat crew-cut. **

**"Looks like you have some extra bunks in here." Lee said cautiously.**

**"Yeah, looks like I do," said the girl, looking at him with distrust. **

**"I just got kicked out of my bunk room. Mind if I crash here?"**

**"Sure. Name's Kara Thrace."**

**"Lee Adama."**

"Wow. You two are more screwed up than Sam and I," said O'Neill.

"You and Carter are...together?" ventured Lee. When O'Neill looked anywhere but Lee, he knew better than to press.

Starbuck

After going through the same tests in the Infirmary, Starbuck had been taken to a holding cell. She and Cater had been sitting without saying anything for several minutes.

"So, you and O'Neill look close," started Starbuck. The glare she received rivaled one of her own.

"We've worked together for quite a while," said the other woman warily, "you and Apollo seem just as close."

"We've known each other since flight school. Always been close."

**"Kara, you can't just leave me!" screamed Zak. They had been over this for quite some time. Kara had been offered a position on the _Battlestar Triton_, one of the most prestigious ships in the fleet. **

**"YOU DON'T GET IT! This is my one opportunity to be something," yelled Kara in response. **

**"You are something! You're an awesome flight instructor."**

**"I want more! Flying in space is the best feeling in the world, this is the opportunity of a lifetime!"**

**"Kara, you're just gonna have to turn it down. We're getting MARRIED. Newlyweds do not transfer halfway across the system away from their husbands!"**

**"I'm a pilot, Zak. When you proposed you knew that I might have to leave."**

**"But you don't HAVE to, you want to!"**

**"I'm going Zak. You don't have a say in it."**

**"Yes, I do! I will not marry someone who isn't THERE." At this statement, Kara grabbed her bags and hopped into her car, not driving anywhere in particular. She just couldn't understand how he couldn't be happy for her! She had worked her whole career for a commission on a Battlestar; he couldn't expect her to forget her dream just because she was getting married. **

**Before she knew it, Kara had parked her car in front of a large apartment building. She grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat and sprinted up three flights of stairs. **

**3B. Kara took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Lee, you home?"**

"I've always been half in love with him, but he doesn't think of me that way. To him, I'm just another pilot," stated Kara. She didn't know what about this woman inspired her to open up, but it sure felt good.

"Oh yah, just another pilot. You two seem a little too close for that!"

"At the last election, we were both invited to this party on _Cloud Nine_," Carter nodded. Earlier, Starbuck had talked about the President. "So, we were getting ready and Lee made some smart-ass comment about my hygiene. Anyways, to get back at him, I borrowed this dress, you know, went all out. So I get there, he seems knocked out, we dance a couple songs, and then he lets the Vice President cut it!" Carter winced. From all accounts, this man seemed to be more than a little bit crazy. "By the time I could shake him off, Lee was gone. I ended up leaving with the VP." Kara didn't add the part about actually sleeping with Baltar, but she figured Sam was smart enough to figure that part out on her own.

"One night. Come on, there has to be more," said Sam. She had gotten as enthralled with Starbuck and Apollo's story as Jack generally did with a Simpson's episode.

"He's seeing someone now. She's pretty and rich. Just about everything I'm not."

"Just because he's with someone doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with you. I was in a pretty tense relationship with this other guy for a while. But, then, there was always Jack."

"Yah, I guess they're always there."

* * *

A/N- my longest chapter ever! it was originally two chapters, but from the advice of my beta, it was merged. without her constant imput my story would suck! if she stops doing what she does, i will kill her. painful death...sharp objects...backstreet boys songs over and over again...DEATH! also, the aforementioned death will go to anyone who does not review. if anyone wants to murderME for giving Zak a bad spot, go ahead, but NO ONE can be as good as they make him out to be in the series. besides, i have a gift for it, just read my other crossover! Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

michelle


	6. Sweet Dreams

Apollo

After being poked and prodded for more time than even Cottle ever took, Lee was escorted to a storage room. The room had a bunk bed set against the back wall and a table, complete with two chairs. The guards informed him that they would be right outside, but Lee didn't feel odd about it; enough of Starbuck's pranks had landed him in the brig that guards were not an oddity.

Lee took a double take at the bottom bunk. Cuddled in a heap, completely covered by blankets, was Lt. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, the love of his life. _Sure Lee, you can admit it in your head, but when it comes to talking to her, it all comes out wrong._

"Kara?" Lee whispered. When there was no response, Lee took the liberty of sitting next to Kara on the bed. When she still didn't respond, Lee started to rub circles on her back. _Wow, she must really be tired!_ Kara never let anyone get this sentimental. Lee took this as the perfect opportunity practice telling her.

"Yah know, Kara, I've always had a little thing for you. Well, not really little, more like a huge, ever growing thing for you," Lee started. At the word 'huge' Lee saw Kara's hand twitch. _She's awake! That little frakhead's just trying to stay away from me. _And then Lee made a huge decision. _Just pretend she's asleep, Lee. Then it'll all be over. _

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you." Lee could feel Kara's muscles clench, but besides that, she did nothing. _Rejection. _"Right, OK, fine." Lee quickly climbed into the top bunk and prepared for a long night.

Starbuck

_The bastard! I'm trying to stay away; trying to let him be happy! But no, he just HAS to come out and say 'I love you'. _Eventually Kara registered Lee's soft retreat. _No, wait, he thinks I'm saying no!_ Kara quickly climbed onto the top bunk, but this time it was Lee's turn to be unresponsive.

Kara was cuddling in next to him when he said, "Kara, stop, I can't do this."

Kara froze. He had thought she was asleep, and had probably just been saying it to comfort her. Something she had never been meant to hear. _Then why is this the second time?_ "I thought you loved me." This time, there was no trace of banter in her voice. In fact, somewhere between the 'you' and the 'me' her voice rose several octaves.

"I do." _His voice sounds as strangled as mine!_

"Then what's wrong?"

"You DON'T love me." Kara choked at the honesty in his voice. _He thinks I don't love him!_

"Yes I do," said Kara, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

A/N- so a little bit shorter, but I think the whole 'i love you' part makes up for it! please, check out my newest poem 'together', i think it's really good. Also, check out my new forum! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

michelle


	7. What's Going On?

Colonel Jack O'Neill

They had been sitting in the briefing room for less than two minutes when the pilots were escorted in. Together. _Really close_. Instead of sitting in the seat across the table from Apollo, Starbuck opted to sit in his lap. At O'Neill's staring, Apollo winked. Jack stared, _there has to be a story._

2 Hours Later, On The Other Side Of The Gate

"Split up. I want Carter, Daniel, and Starbuck to salvage what's left of the Vipers. Teal'c, Apollo, your with me on perimeter duty" he started. As the women- and Daniel- walked away, Jack caught himself looking at Sam's butt. _Nice_.

"O'Neill." At first Jack thought Apollo was trying to get his attention, but then he realized the pilot was too busy checking out Starbuck. _It's only Teal'c_.

As the men started around the perimeter, Jack couldn't help but to ask, "So what was with the briefing?"

"She loves me," said Apollo. _Only **I** am aloud to be that smug._ Jack thought to himself.

"Oh? And when did this happen?"

"Last night."

_Really, you'd think the man had just saved the world._

"Don't you have regulations against that?"

"We do. But there are some things the regs are worth breaking for."

"As much as I agree with your thinking," started Teal'c, "perhaps now is not the time for this conversation." As the men settled into silence, Jack was left with his own thoughts. _Teal'c was probably talking about deserting the Goa'uld. But still, I guess there are some things that are worth going against regulations._

Cpt. Samantha Carter

"So, what was with the briefing room?" Sam asked Starbuck. _They were awfully close for two people who were never going to be together._

"What about the briefing room?"

_Infuriating! Almost like Jack_, Sam thought fondly.

"You were sitting on Apollo's lap," put in Daniel candidly. He received a glare from both women. "OK, girl's conversation. I'll go check out this," Daniel looked around wildly. He did not want to stay with two women trained to use lethal force, "DHD, always wanted to take a closer look at one!" Starbuck smirked at his confusion. It reminded her of the times the Chief had walked in on her and Boomer having 'women's talks' before the war.

"So, about that," started Sam.

"He said he loves me."

"Really. How…random," said Sam confusedly.

"Not really. He thought I was asleep." Sam gave a 'that explains everything' grunt. _Not that it does._

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to get married?"

"Eventually," said Starbuck thinking of Zak. She had wanted that to work. "But there's no room in my life for that now."

"Same." The women worked in silence for several minutes until they heard a huge explosion.

"Jack!"

"Lee!" They both yelled at the same time, but neither noticed as they ran for the last place they had seen the men.

* * *

A/N- so, more fun! i hope your enjoying it, please review!

michelle


	8. Going Out And Coming Home

Lt. Karl "Helo" Agathon

"Engage, engage!" the op leader screamed into the radio. Karl winced; he knew that the only two people who would possibly know what they were doing were currently stranded on the planet below, possibly hurt. _We have got to do this_. As Racetrack guided the bird down into the atmosphere, a stray piece of raider whipped past them, unsettling them both.

"What the frak?" yelled Racetrack as Helo pulled himself into the co-pilot's seat. He watched the hunk of metal spiral to the ground where it created a huge bang and dust cloud. _I hope they weren't under that._

"Land near the wreckage. If they're down there, they are sure to have heard that, and hopefully, they'll come and investigate."

Starbuck

**She had always been a runner; running AWAY had never been a problem. This made it odd that she currently wasn't running away from the problem. She was running towards it. **

**An all-out sprint had brought Kara to the impact sight much faster than Sam. Neither man had been struck, but it seemed that the resounding explosion had pushed both men forward, crushing their bodies into trees. _Frak_. _Sam'll know what to do. She has to. _**

**Kara was right though. As soon as Sam reached the site, she had glanced around and taken charge of the situation. She had ordered Kara not to move either men and radioed Daniel to dial home for a medical team. Kara had stood by Lee, barely touching him.**

**Kara jumped and instinctively reached for her side arm when she heard her name yelled. She whipped around to see none other than Helo, followed closely by Racetrack.**

**"Helo! What are you doing here?"**

**Kara noticed him do a take a double take when he saw Sam. He looked back to her and she just shrugged and gave him a "Not now" look. That's when Helo saw her sit back on the ground next to a nearly still body and a worried expression crossed over her features. Then he realized: Kara would not have that expression on her face for anyone but Apollo. Sure enough, Kara was sitting by the motionless form of Apollo. **

**"He wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't told him," Kara said. Helo instantly knew what she was talking about.**

**"So if you hadn't said you loved him, he wouldn't have been standing there?" Even to Kara that seemed a little bit absurd.**

Helo had come back with Kara through the gate while Racetrack had the Vipers call home. He had silently followed her through the gate, but when he tried to follow her to the infirmary, base security had stopped him. He hadn't been cleared yet. Kara waved him away. Lee had said he loved her, not Helo, and she had to do this.

Kara reached out to his unconscious form, but on impulse she checked the clipboard at the end of his bead instead- 'Minor burns. 6 separate stitches required for minor lacerations. 3 stitches required for head wound.' _My fault_.

**"It's not your fault, Starbuck," said Carnage, one of the instructors she worked with. Like her Carnage had been excited about her student's first flights. Kara watched the flames lick hungrily at the wreckage of Zak's Viper.**

**"Yes it is."**

_It's always my fault. _The first time it was silent. The second time, Kara had the nerve to voice it out loud. "It's always my fault."

"No it isn't." Kara blinked back tears. It seemed her misery was bringing Lee back.

"Hey you."

"Don't change the subject, Kara. It wasn't your fault." Instinctively, Lee knew that she wasn't talking about his 'accident'.

"If I hadn't been so ambitious..." but Kara was silenced by a finger over her lips.

"You," started Lee, pulling her onto the bed next to him, "are an amazing pilot. You are a better pilot than most of the men on _Atalantia._ _Triton_ was a shitty position for you, but still, you earned it. Zak had no business trying to keep you with him."

At first, Kara's breath stuck in her throat. After a minute, she could finally push the words out. "How did you know about the _Triton_?"

**Kara had woken up to warm sheets and loud voices. Ignoring the latter, she inhaled deeply. ****_No one smells like Lee._**

**"What's up?" called Kara. Lee had quickly hung up on whoever it was and sat on the edge of the bed. **

**"Nothing. If you want, you can shower before work." Kara had nodded went to clean up. Today was Zak's first independent flight. **

"I talked to Zak."

"When? Wait, was that him on the phone?"

"Yah. He called to tell Big Brother all. I guess he didn't expect me to side with you." Kara simply cuddled closer to him. _Not many men would go all that time without telling me. Most would turn Zak into a demon and pull me closer to them_. Kara smiled. _Lee isn't like most men._

"Kara?"

"Yah?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N- cliffie! cliffie! cliffie! this chapter is dedicated, with much love, to my beta. without her this story would suck! So any reviews that would be worshiping her will be forwarded (hint, hint, nod, nod, REVIEW!)

-michelle


	9. True Confessions

Apollo

"Wow, Starbuck speechless. This has never happened before." Lee tried to cover up his nervousness with humor. _What made me say that? If she says no, we're over. _

"Yeah..." Lee smiled as Kara forced a chuckle. Kara's laugh, even forced as it was, never failed to make him smile. When the echoes of her chuckle faded, laugh lines were replaced with the adorable frown marks that marred her skin whenever she was thinking. _Oh Gods, she's gonna say no._

"It doesn't have to be now," said Lee in a desperate attempt to save himself, "We have all the time in the worlds."

"O-kay." The single word was long and drawn out, bit it was the most beautiful thing Lee had ever heard. Well, second to her laughter. "Just not right away. Maybe later?" Lee's nod seemed to give her the courage to continue. "And you better have a better proposal for me! Something a little more romantic than the Infirmary." _YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!_

Cpt. Samantha Carter

The past day had gone by in a haze. It didn't matter that another person from the Colonies had been found, confirming Kara and Lee's story. It didn't matter that Earth had made another dangerous enemy. It didn't matter that one of the Colonials had been hurt. Judging by the sounds coming from the other side of the infirmary, it also didn't matter that something amazing was happening between two pilots who never thought their baggage would let them be together. It all didn't matter because Jack was hurt again.

Normally, Sam would wait by Jack's side for him to wake up. This time, Janet said she might be waiting forever. Sam couldn't imagine life without Jack: his endearing fake grouchiness, his annoying smiles. Just him.

"Please don't leave me, Jack." Sam's hand had just brushed her unconscious CO's when a nurse came in to check on him, surprising her into guilty moving away. She glanced at the machines, copied down some notes, and left. Sam wanted to scream at her to do something, but she knew the only thing that would earn her would be a reprimand from Janet.

"I know all that keeps us away from each other is other people. I know that if we were together than we could happy. Just look at what goes around here every day. I may be in the pits about some project or another, but then you are there. Whatever you annoying thing you say or do, it never fails to bring a smile to my face. No one could ever do that before. My father once said that love at first sight is easy, its the kind of love that last forever that is hard. I didn't really love you at first sight, but you grew on me."

"Are you saying that you love me?" rasped Colonial O'Neill. Sam smiled. _He would pick now to wake up. Of course, that's just what I finished telling him I loved him for. _

"It depends. How much did you hear?" If he heard it all, then she would have no choice. If he only heard the end then Sam could wheedle her way out with some excuse. Sam wasn't sure which she preferred.

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out." _Solves all my problems then._

"Yes, I do love you."


	10. Coming Home

Apollo

The three pilots, along with several SGC personnel, stepped through the gate. On the other side, Lee was very relieved to see his father, along with the President and Vice President. Starbuck, Apollo, and Helo quickly saluted. Adama stepped closer, and enveloped Lee in a hug.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you," Lee whispered, "Kara and I are... together." Lee held his breath in anticipation of what his father would say.

"Its about time," whispered Adama. When they finally pulled out of the hug, Adama surprised Kara by pulling her into a hug, too. She stiffened slightly, but eventually leaned into the hug. _Now **that** looks right._

Eventually, introductions were made and the plans for a new life were formed.

* * *

"Lee!" screamed a rather shrill voice. Obedient as always, Apollo turned his head towards the voice.

"Leah," was all Lee could get out as she was hugging him rather hard.

"I'm so happy you're back! These people have been so nasty to me." _I have to get rid of her. Preferably, without much of a scene._

"Leah," repeated Lee when he was able to speak, " We need to talk. How 'bout that closet over there."

"Haha! Little horny there." Despite Leah's words, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the closet. As soon as the hatch was locked, Leah threw herself at him. _This is not how I wanted this to go._ Just when she grabbed his crotch, Lee had enough.

"No, we actually need to **talk.**" Leah looked hurt.

"You're dumping me, aren't you."

"No, Leah, don't take it like that. We just aren't meant to be together."

"Who is it?" Her eyes narrowed and a completely evil look came over her face. _Just play dumb, Lee._

"Who are you talking about?"

"The **other** woman."

"What other woman?" Leah just looked at him in disgust and left. Finally, after several minutes, Lee left the room.

"Looks like you had a good time," said Kara. She was leaning on the wall right outside the hatch. "I can't believe I trusted you." She threw one last look at him before turning her back and running away. Lee sat with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice.

"Jack! Little lost?"

"Just a little. But it looks like you need me more than your father right now, so why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Kara just caught me breaking up with my girlfriend."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"We did it in a closet, so she thinks we were frakking."

"That is a problem."

"Yup."

"I suggest you hunt her down and talk to her. It's all one big misunderstanding, and I'm sure she'll forgive you if you tell her the truth. After all, that girl loves you." _I hope._

Starbuck

_Where is he? I need him_. Just then, the brainless wonder exited a storage closet. _What was she doing in there? Did she find some other loser?_ Kara decided to wait and see who she could get some interesting blackmail on.

The door opened and the breath stopped in her throat. _Of course, he just wanted me when he had no other choices. _The annoying, sensible part of her brain that she had dubbed Lee said, _then why did he say he loved you. He frakking asked you to marry him! _

Kara said something, she couldn't even remember what it was three seconds later. _RUN! _Kara set off at a strong run down the corridors. _The bastard didn't even come after me! _Before she knew it, Kara was on the other side of the ship collapsing into Lee's bunk. She knew she couldn't sleep in her own, and since sleeping with Lee was not an option, Kara took his. _It's not like he'll be using it anytime soon.

* * *

_

Kara woke up to someone sitting on her. Naturally, her reaction to this was to punch whoever the unfortunate was.

"FRAK!" The voice was strong and familiar.

"Lee! I was just having some trouble sleeping. I'm sure you're tired, though. I'll leave." Kara reluctantly got out of the warm bunk.

"No, Kara, please don't leave." It was his tone that made her stop and listen. Kara had never heard Lee so naked. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear about it. Why don't you tell Leah," Kara practically spit out the name, "she'll hear."

"I don't want someone to hear. I want someone smart enough to listen."

"She can't be that stupid. Anyone can listen."

"But she won't understand. She can't understand. You're the only one that understands. I just...need you to listen."

Kara cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm listening."

"I was just breaking up with her. Because I love you. And eventually we will get married." Each sentence was more broken than the last. _He was leaving her. He wants ME_.

"Oh. You know, we've found Earth."

"Yeah, I noticed." Lee's mouth quirked at the sudden change in conversation. Only Kara could forgive in one word.

"Well, there won't be that much use for a Viper pilot after a while." The quirk was definitely growing. "Just reminding you about your promise. Something better than an infirmary." Lee smiled as Kara tucked herself into his shoulder. _This is where I belong. Right here, with Lee._

_

* * *

_

A/N- this is how it ends! if i get enough reviews, i may add on an epilogue. but besides that, its about over. i would like to thank all my fans who stuck through the whole story, as well as people who got hooked in the middle. your reviews inspired me to write more, and just the fact that this story has the most hits of all mine is very excited. this whole thing is dedicated to my beta, without you this story would suck. thanks! don't forget to review people.

michelle


	11. Ending Poem

Never mind the past,

Never mind the future,

Hell,

Never mind the present.

* * *

It's just you and me,

Thinking messes everything up.

* * *

Just let the words come out.

Simple words.

Things we feel.

* * *

Thinking blocks it all up like a stuffy nose.

So don't think,

It'll all snap into place.

* * *

A/N- a nice end to one of my favorite stories! 


End file.
